


#28: Jennifer Jareau

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [25]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Porn Watching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will and Henry are out and J.J. has the house to herself, she takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#28: Jennifer Jareau

     J.J. loves her son and husband, she really does, but sometimes, she needs the house to herself. When she finally gets to be alone for a few hours, she'll sit on the couch with he laptop and her vibrator. She always watches lesbian porn or solo girls; for some reason, she doesn't get off on straight or gay porn. Anyway, she'll put on some lesbian porn and put her vibrator on its lowest setting, and rub the vibrator around her clit to get herself wet. Once she's wet, she'll turn the vibrator up and let the porn control her thoughts. She'll imagine doing the things the women in the video do with other women, usually Emily. She'll imagine scissoring with her, or fucking her with a strap on. As Jennifer gets closer to her orgasm, she'll turn the vibrator up more and more, but she never puts it on her clit. Finally, when she gets it on the highest setting, she'll put it on her aching clit. When she orgasms, she tries to keep herself quiet just in case Will and Henry are coming back. She loves when she gets the house to herself; she gives herself some of the best orgasms she's ever had when she uses her vibrator (don't tell Will, though).


End file.
